


Prince of Recipe

by AiMorinagaFan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Chinguline (EXO), Cooking student Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Model Byun Baekhyun, manga adaption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMorinagaFan/pseuds/AiMorinagaFan
Summary: Kyungsoo wanted to be a good chef like his late grandfather and in order to do so, he attended a cooking school which made him to wake up at 4 every morning. Feeling exhausted by constantly getting up early and traveling to school, he decided to move to Seoul near his school and got trio boys as housemate and a big mess.Based on manga with same title or Recipe no Ouji-sama.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 8





	1. Housemate

**Author's Note:**

> Full of the delicious hotties living together. Among four handsome young men living and eating together, what would happen if two of them were required to be together. What would happen?

Kyungsoo had been taught by his grandfather about food and life.

Food. With the power to touch a person’s soul.

That sentence settled itself in Kyungsoo heart. And Kyungsoo was on the path to his dream…

Beep beep beep beep

Kyungsoo turn off the alarm. 4 am it’s read. Who the fuck a living boy woke up when even paranormal activity was still around. Yes. It’s Kyungsoo. He basically meant to be with a rooster. Morning person he always been since forever. Not to mention that his hair with side cut short and although it’s short too on the top but still sticking up he could be called a rooster wanna be.

He opened his eyes again finally after collecting his soul.

That’s right.

Brushing his teeth. Washing his face. Got himself in pants, finally. Putting himself in his warm jacket. And slung his bag then he shoved his lifeless body out to his house. After made sure that he locked the door, he unlocked his bike and rode it. Bless his thighs and butts, thanks to his bike, who made it so full, sexy, and curvy because riding it every day.

Dun dun dun. He’s pedaling his bike.

Diin diin. “Do!” his neighbor who went opposite of his destination greeted Kyungsoo.

Ping ping, “Have a nice day, Mr. Kim!” Kyungsoo shouted back.

He locked his bike on the bike parking shelter outside the train station. Got himself a ticket to Seoul and he waited the train to come with blank face imagining his soft and warm futon.

Everything he did to became an outstanding cook like Kyungsoo’s grandfather. He worked hard for that.

It’s just plenty people in the train so he can get himself a seat and start to read his notes of recipes he had learned for. But nearing to Seoul it’s so crowded and he already gave his seat to an elderly earlier, so he got squished before the door.

Kyungsoo went to a culinary school to learn all what he needed to became a good chef. 

At cooking class.

“-soo? Kyungsoo?”

There’re voices…

Kyungsoo was still in dazed.

“Hey, does this need more salt?” the voices were still coming through. “Can you be my taste-tester?”

Suddenly Kyungsoo swayed.

And he's blacked out.

“What’s wrong class two!?”

“Kyungsoo faints!”

Kyungsoo waited his next class. Well he’s not sick, just felt exhausted and it’s such a shame if he chose to pass the class and went home when it’s such a long way too. And also he won’t give up just for such thing! 

“Hey Kyungsoo hyung. You alright? Heard you fainted.”

“Sehun-nie. Oh I’m fine already.”

“I think it might be that.” Sehun, Kyungsoo’s junior worried for Kyungsoo. “You shouldn’t force yourself too much. Everyday at four you have to wake up to catch a train to come to school.”

Kyungsoo was so depressed too. His eyebags became darker day by day.

“That’s true… I feel like these years, I’ve been pushed to the limit,” Kyungsoo felt his hands trembled. “But I don’t have the money to live by myself… and honestly I don’t really have the time to work…” heavy sighs. “Yeah, and cooking classes are getting more and more stressful.”

“Mhm… that sucks…”

“Yeah.”

“… for you, my favorite hyung, who’s suffering under these circumstances! I’ve got some happy and nice news for you! Yay!” Sehun said happily and even clapping his hands enthusiastic. This brat.

“What?”

“My friend has a single house for rent that’s just a ten minute walk from school. He move out to live with his girlfriend, so he’s looking for new tenants. What do you think, hyung? And it’s the ideal cheap price for rent near here!”

And here there Kyungsoo was. In front of an old wood house and garden. Well it’s not really “garden” because no flower but just unkempt grass and a few trees.

‘No, I can’t be having second thoughts now’ Kyungsoo thought.

“Ah. Kyungsoo-ssi?” someone called him.

“Ah yes. Hello,” Kyungsoo said and bowed.

“I’m the one who spoke with you on the phone, Kim Jongin, Sehun’s friend. Thanks for coming today.”

“No, the pleasure is all mine, and hyung is okay.”

“Okay hyung! The outside may look old but the inside is all newly remodeled,” the boy, Jongin said.

“Aaah…”

“There are four rooms, and the house includes a kitchen, livingroom, and storage room. The bathroom comes with a shower so you may take a shower whenever you want.” Jongin added while giving Kyungsoo a tour, “this is my room and soon to be yours, hyung.”

“Wow, how clean…”

“Thanks.”

“Is this the storage room?” Kyungsoo reached his hand to other room.

“AH!”

Kyungsoo jumped when Jongin suddenly shouted in horror.

“Sorry my roommate’s currently using this room to keep his luggage, so please don’t open it!”

“Oh is that so?” Kyungsoo said, no need to be dramatic though, Kyungsoo thought. “Sorry, so that means there are other residents here…”

“Oh, it seems like everyone’s gone out today.”

“Ah… I see…”

“Oh but even though it’s three guys, they’re all good people.”

“I guess I can only tell how they are after meeting them face to face…”

“…yeah.” Jongin added, “come to think of it, actually, there’s someone else who wants to move in too. He really loves this place and can immediately reserve it.”

“EH REALLY?” now Kyungsoo in horror.

“But I heard Kyungsoo hyung was in some trouble so I put you first. Also the rent is only this much,” Jongin showed Kyungsoo the price on his phone and smirked.

Well Kyungsoo took it right away with such price and other waiting list it’s only his change, got it or won’t get any good deal. “I’LL TAKE IT!”

“OK!”

They both did handshake, negotiations success!

A week later Kyungsoo moved in, he thought of it again after the transaction he should have noticed. There must be some reason…

For it to be that cheap…

_Knock knock knock_

_“_ Hello?”

‘… no response, is no one home?’ Kyungsoo thought. So he opened it with spare key Jongin gave to him the week before.

But the scene he watched got him in shock.

The house was all messy. The shelf where the television stood full of unarranged dvds, remote control, weird bottles, and was that a panties? More bottles and cans on the table in front of the sofa, snacks, books, papers, bowls with something brown and flies flying around them, Kyungsoo didn’t want to know what the brown thing was. More tissues, paper bags, clothes on the floor and sofa.

“WHAT THE HELL?”

“So noisy, what is it?” someone, a tall boy opened the door and rubbing his eyes, seemed like Kyungsoo woke him up. “Huh? Aaah… you’re the one who moving in today? That one… hi! I’m Chanyeol! You can call me hyung! Nice to meet you!”

“What do you mean by ‘nice to meet you’! What sort of state is this?! All these junks!”

“What? Those?”

“It wasn’t like this when I came to see it a week ago!”

“What?”

Okay, enough, why this Chayeol guy was so annoying. Kyungsoo gritted his teeth or he would jump to the poor kid and pull out the kid’s red hair one by one.

“That’s not right,” someone peaked. “Oh hi, I’m Jongdae, nice to meet you.”

Why everyone so calm in such state, Kyungsoo wanted to burning both of them.

“A week ago… so that means Jongin made this place super clean that day. Oh yeah, and he gave us a free coupon for a barbeque restaurant,” Jongdae said.

“He even said he didn’t want it and for us and Baekhyun to enjoy it,” Chanyeol added.

“Ah yeah, that’s how it went,” Jongdae said understanding the real situation.

“Wha…” Kyungsoo hadn’t finished his shocked state when he got message from Jongin, and it said.

**From Jongin:**

Good luck hyung!

Fighting!

:-D

J

Smiley, how dare him! ‘I’ve been played. Shitty four-eyes…’ Kyungsoo ready to burn everything right away.

“Anyway, who is he?” Jongdae asked to Chanyeol.

“The newcomer. Called what was it, Kyungsoo. Probably.”

Kyungsoo gave them a glare.

“Do Kyungsoo! I’ll be in your care from today onwards!” Chen and Chayeol bowed to Kyungsoo.

“Oh…”

“What?”

“Next up, I’m on a tight schedule, so are there any trash bag around here?” Kyungsoo asked.

“What? You wanna help to clean?” Chanyeol asked back.

“Wow… how nice,” Chen added.

Kyungsoo fumed, “You! Clean up your own leftover food!” Kyungsoo shouted in annoyance.

“No way!” Chanyeol said. “I’m going to work. Jongdae, you help him.”

“Eh,” Jongdae lost.

Chanyeol shuffled and rattled then sound of door being closed.

Now it’s just Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

“I’ve still got some lab activities! I’m gonna go first, bye Kyungsoo,” Jongdae gone too.

“These guys…!”

Rawr.

Damn… what kind of situation was that? Kyungsoo thought the reason Jongin moved out probably had nothing to do with his girlfriend, it’s probably because of those morons… No wonder it was so suspicious. It must had been a lie that someone else wanted to stay there…

No, but… scarifying the knight to saved the king they said.

It’s already dark when someone entering the house. 

“Eh? Seems like… it’s become clean…?” the said person took of his shoes and seeing how neat all their shoes in the shelf than scattered around with many smelly socks around them.

“Smells nice too,” the said person smelling the air when he walked in the hallway.

Then he spotted something fluffy on their couch smelt like baby powder drank something like lemon ice. It’s Kyungsoo duh.

“Hi, hello, cutie. What happen here? What’s going on? Wow amazing!” said the person who now checking the old cupboard on the corner, looking for his favorite cockroach friends who now probably already dead. He then sigh and praying to God to let his friends have peaceful live in heaven.

Kyungsoo just stared at the boy because he’s not good with stranger, his mom taught him to be careful with stranger because they can be a bad boy or maybe serial killer.

”It’s become clean! Did you do all of these?” the stranger kept talking.

When Kyungsoo wasn’t in the mood at all but still he answer it with, “Yes.”

“Who are you? A worker? Chanyeol’s friend?”

“My name is Do Kyungsoo. Starting today, I’ll be living here…”

“Oh the new guy after Jongin! I’m Byun Baekhyun. You can call me Baekhyun. Nice to meet you!”

Kyungsoo got mesmerizing over a heartwarming smile of Baekhyun’s, “ah, hello…”

This guy seemed pretty okay, Kyungsoo thought. That’s great.

“Sorry for the mess I made…” Baekhyun threw his bag and start striping, threw the clothes on the floor. Changing with a fresh shirt in front of Kyungsoo. No no no no. No Kyungsoo’s not staring at the semi hard pinkies nipples and chocolate abs of stomach. Not at all. “That’s how it is in a guy place. And the three of us aren’t very good at cleaning…” Baekhyun scratched his stomach and checked his pocket pants and find a wrinkled paper in it then tried to throw it in the trash bin beside the couch but missed it.

Enough…

“YOU!” Kyungsoo exploded.

“Eh? What?”

“It’s not ‘what’, you!”

“What’s going on so suddenly? I don’t get it.”

“What don’t you get? I just cleaned it, and you’re walking and dropping things left and right! Are you messing with me?!” Kyungsoo shouted angrily.

“Hey, what’s going on with you guys? You’re so noisy,” Chanyeol walked in from who know where.

“Do something Yeol,” Jongdae walked in behind him.

“Whaaat, why me…” Chanyeol pouted.

Jongdae rolled his eyes and decided as a human who like a peaceful world into to went to the war for the good, “Okay, okay. Calm down you two.”

“Dae, what’s wrong with this guy,” Baekhyun pouted too in annoyance. Never in his live ever seen a guy who gave him into fight just because cleaning.

“THAT’S MY PHRASE! WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU!” suddenly Chanyeol shouted made all the three jumped.

“What?” Kyungsoo had a headache because of three weirdos there.

“So noisy! Shut up!” Chanyeol gave a tantrum and punched the wall beside him. Ouch.

Indeed it shut up the war.

“Kyungsoo… I’ll tell you the rules around here,” Chanyeol said, they are now sitting around the table with sodas and snacks, were those nachos, well at least he had better taste like Kyungsoo. “I’ll tell you while we drink! Let’s have a welcoming party first.”

“Ooooh!” Baekhyun clapped and happily start munching the nacho noisily.

“You better be happy. It’s my treat today,” Chanyeol gave them bright smile.

“What treat it’s just snack,” Jongdae rolled his eyes again. “And I’m the one who paid it.”

“But I’m the one who brought it,” Chanyeol pouted. “Let me introduce myself once more. Park Chanyeol. I’m the owner of this house, nice to meet you.”

“I’m Kim Jongdae. Medical student in Yonsei University in last year”

“Yonsei? Is that so far from here?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It’s still in Seoul though,” Jongdae said.

“Byun Baekhyun. 25 years old like other two here, we’re actually beagles. I’m a model.”

Model. Wow, Kyungsoo thought, Baekhyun really had sparkles. Kyungsoo kept staring at him. No, not creepy at all.

“What? Have you been taken in? Although I understand where you’re coming from, I don’t hold that short of love,” Baekhyun winked at Kyungsoo, and gave him a flying kiss.

Kyungsoo eyes twitched, “Hahaha you really are confident.”

“Hahahaha,” Baekhyun clicked his chopsticks, yes, he’s eating nachos with chopsticks.

“You two are really annoying…” Chanyeol said.

“My name is Do Kyungsoo. I’m in last year at culinary school nearby. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh are you? So we are all in same age them? I’m 92 liner,” Jongdae said.

“I’m 93 liner,” Kyungsoo said.

“Oh right, you still call us hyung, although I thought you’re still highschooler because of that face,” Chanyeol pinched Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo smacked Chanyeol’s hand away, “I was born in January, so I’m same monkey year too as yours, please.”

“Hm? So that means you’re good at cooking?” Jongdae asked.

“Uh, I’m okay I guess,” no Kyungsoo’s not shy at all.

“That’s great. Why don’t you make something now?” Baekhyun clapped his hands happily. He indeed had pretty hands with long fingers and nice cut nails that’s why he showed off so much. “Haven’t eaten yet, so I’m hungry. I’ll test your food for poison first.”

Test for poison? Kyungsoo wanted to give that pretty neck a headlock until breathless. No, Kyungsoo not into kink, not at all. “…okay,” not about the kink but for making the guys food. “Then I’ll be borrowing the kitchen and some ingredients.”

“Sure,” Chanyeol gave him a thumb up.

“As for ingredients…” suddenly Jongdae spoke. “Chanyeol, you’re too mean! We don’t have any ingredients. We only have canned and microwaveable food, right…?"

“That’s alright. Leave it to me,” Kyungsoo gave them a thumb up too and pose like a true chef he’s.

Baekhyun watched him. While the other two busying themselves bickering over who the fastest to eat nachos and start the challenge.

“Wow. There really is nothing here,” Kyungsoo opened the fridge. “But at least there are still canned foods… Oh, and there’s pasta, great. Microwaveable food… here. Ok,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “I’ll make them cry,” Kyungsoo smirked evilly.

Minutes later.

“Sorry for the wait…” Kyungsoo gave them plates of kimchi spaghetti and tuna salads.

“Wow amazing!” the trio shouted.

“I’m gonna start!” Baekhyun who still hold his chopsticks since forever got the food first.

“Go ahead,” Kyungsoo still smiled evily, he’d been diligently studying. Let’s see him work his magic.

“Waaaah!” Baekhyun shouted hysterically.

Hm…

“Soooooo… good,” Baekhyun munching the food happily and eagerly like newlywed seeing his husband on the bed in their first honeymoon.

“Oh this, it’s new tasted, wow,” Chanyeol munched the food noisily.

“Even though it’s all half used ingredients, it’s delicious, Kyungsoo!” Jongdae munched the food politely. Jongdae was really the normal one among the trio Kyungsoo thought. It’s before Jongdae tears rolled down on both of his cheeks and wiped them with his finger then licked it, got his finger on the pasta sauce and licked it too. “It’s taste heaven…” Yuck. Okay no normal person living there.

“Eh. Ah. Thanks…” Kyungsoo shuttered, he’s happy when his food make the person who eat it happy.

“You could definitely open your own restaurant!” Baekhyun said.

“Do you plan on working at some famous hotel after graduate?” Jongdae asked.

“Ah.. uh…” Kyungsoo had no word. He’s blushing, “Um… my grandfather used to owning a small restaurant… even though it’s small… I also want to have a small restaurant like that in the future,” Kyungsoo touched the back of his neck shyly.

“You definitely can! It’s seriously really, really good!” Baekhyun gave him a support. “And it’s not just delicious, it’s even got a nostalgic taste. I really love your cooking! You gotta make more!” Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo both hands in his, stroked them gently, Kyungsoo blushed more. “Okay, let’s make a toast to Du-du!” Baekhyun gave the bottle soju up, oh Chanyeol brought sojus too.

“Du-du?” Jongdae shaked his head happily.

“Yay.”

“Yay.”

“Yay.”

“Whooo.”

“Whooo.”

Hours later…

“Ugh… I drank too much,” Kyungsoo’s lying on his futon. “They have so much energy, really… those three.”

Kyungsoo mind went back to the earlier event. Seeing happy face of the trio he remembering what his grandfather said back then, “Kyungsoo, food has the power to touch a person soul. So when you’re making it, you have to pour your heart into it.”

“But I made it out of frustration. Sorry grandpa,” Kyungsoo mumbled and turned his head on the side. “I’m reflecting on it.”

“I really love your cooking!” Kyungsoo’s thinking again how happy Baekhyun face was after eating his food.

“Grandpa, I… will definitely achieve my dream…” Kyungsoo said while smiling and close his eyes, hoping he’ll have nice dream.

_BAM_

Suddenly someone barging into Kyungsoo’s room, shocked Kyungsoo in horror. “Hm. What?”

Someone’s swaying and toppled on to him.

“Woah!” Kyungsoo shouted in a low voice because it’s already midnight.

What with the situation.

“Let’s sleep together,” it’s Baekhyun. Back hugging Kyungsoo and nuzzled his nose on Kyungsoo’s neck.

Kyungsoo strangled him and now they are face to face, “Wait, you reek of alcohol. What are you doing? You room is over there…” Kyungsoo face reddened over their closeness gladded it’s just dimmed light from lamp outside his room so his blushing won’t be recognize.

“Isn’t this great?” Baekhyun now lift Kyungsoo chin up and dangerously brought his lips on to Kyungsoo’s.

“Eh?! Hey!” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun but his hands were inside his thick blanket and hardly could move them.

“I won’t do anything perverted to you. We’re just sleeping. I don’t mind to making love though,” Baekhyun stroked the back of Kyungsoo’s ear and neck. Drunk Baekhyun was a perverted. “I’m just a bit dizzy Taeyeon noona~~” Baekhyun slipped into the blanket to find a warm and squeezed Kyungsoo, locked their feet together, bad news Kyungsoo never wore pants while sleeping. Glad Baekhyun wore some at that moment.

_Snore_

Oh he slept.

“I’m not Taeyeon noona!” Kyungsoo smacked Baekhyun head after finally they were on the same page of layer.

“Oww!”

“Shut up you guys!” Chanyeol shouted at the other room.

“What? I don’t steal the ketchup!” Jongdae groggily shout back from the another room.

_Grandpa… can I do it…_

_Live with the annoying housemates gets off to a rocky start?_


	2. Pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The excitement-filled days of aspiring chef Kyungsoo and his eccentric housemates. An all male house seems relaxing, but there will be also be times that send your heart racing. Let’s observe the properties of a guy’s this and that.

“Hey, Kyungsoo. Could you taste this for me?” Sunyoung, Kyungsoo classmate asked Kyungsoo for the dosirak she had made, with gimbab, egg rolls, veggies, chicken dipping sauce. Sehun was there too. She didn’t need to ask Sehun though, because the said boy would willingly coming when there’s food and would critique everything although the fact he ate them all. And surprisingly he never get fat thanks to mama and papa Oh genes, or maybe because he still could be growing baby, or another maybe because the fat really like to stay on his butts, yes he’s so popular with his Sebooty around females and males too.

Kyungsoo and Sehun were start picking one by one of the stuffs from the box. Kyungsoo wasn’t picky too so usually his opinion wasn’t biased, and that’s what Sunyoung liked to ask Kyungsoo for tester.

“Hmm… it’s good,” Kyungsoo tasted it and felt the texture of the food when he chewed it.

Sunyoung was so happy to hear that, “Really? What are your thoughts? Would you wanna eat it again?” Sunyoung wanted more explanation.

“Hm? The tasted is pretty ordinary…” Sehun said to her.

“Wait what?” Sunyoung was suddenly frozen. “DOESN’T ‘ORDINARY’ MEANS IT TASTES BAD?” Sunyoung kneed down with hands on the floor and trembling because sad and angry. “It’s gotta be good that you wanna eat it again. This level is unacceptable!”

“Why? Noona, why do you care so much though?” Sehun asked her carefully.

Sunyoung glanced up to Sehun with piercing eyes, “Because I want to get married!”

“Huh?”

“Uhm what?”

Sunyoung right away stood up and shook both Kyungsoo and Sehun fiercely. They already know Sunyoung antics though, so they let her be, “My mon said that the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.” Sunyoung’s hissing, “and it’s true that my mom’s cooking is pro level… So I think this saying has got to be true!”

“I… see…” Kyungsoo and Sehun had dumbfounded.

“How scary. Is she betting everything on that? She thinks that’s the way to snag a guy? How stupid. No way, right?” Sehun still couldn’t believe that his Sunyoung noona became like that, must be stressful because last year in college. So her head might be messed up and being delusional instead.

“Ah right,” Kyungsoo could just say that.

But you could never be 100% sure. Kyungsoo again cooked meals for Chanyeol and Jongdae. Who ate them eagerly that ate them all in some minutes way faster than the time Kyungsoo spent to preparing them.

“Hah.”

“Thanks for the food,” Chanyeol and Jongdae said it together after again being full and satisfied.

“Yum. It’s so good as always, I’m tearing up again,” Jongdae snort and wiped his real tears.

“There. There,” Chanyeol patted Jongdae’s back or if judging from the sound, it’s actually slapping it, poor Jongdae, Chanyeol hands were twice bigger than normal hands.

Kyungsoo had been in there for a month. He had gotten used to living together, and he get along well with his housemates. But, so there were still people who would eat even the food Kyungsoo messed up. As long as he didn’t get discouraged and just continue making it, he’d feel like there is a sort of comfortable atmosphere.

“I like eating this you gotta make it again, Soo,” Jongdae said that to Kyungsoo earnestly.

“Me too! Me too! Liking it so much! And that sautéed pork! Oh my god! Aaaah~ it was too good. I wanna eat it again!” Chanyeol agreed with Jongdae.

“Uh huh. Okay, I got it. I will make it next time too,” Kyungsoo said it shyly, and cough awkwardly so he got himself a drink to cleared his throat.

“Yay! Bless you!”

“Thanks! I can’t wait!”

Chanyeol suddenly handed Kyungsoo bubble gums, “Here. This is my earnings for today. Eat it…” Chanyeol always gave Kyungsoo weird things like he’s a little boy who like sweets, although indeed like sweets but it’s kinda annoying. Chanyeol wanted Kyungsoo as his lil bro, despite Chanyeol only a month older than Kyungsoo.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo said it with uneasy grin when seeing Chanyeol grinned to him.

What’s the point in capturing the stomachs of the people in that house? No, just being able to get along with them was a good thing already. Did not interfere with the way they lived their lives. That’s the rule. However, Kyungsoo was able to understand a bit of what their lives were like by living with them.

Chanyeol, had no regular time of sleep at the night, most of the time his sleep time was around 10 am till noon, because of his work as composer and song writer in a studio music with deadline and such, he mostly worked at night when the city sleep. A life of an artist, he said.

Jongdae was a hardworking university student. Liked to follow the rules. Other than school, he usually stayed at home and occasionally helping Chanyeol because he liked music and singing. Chanyeol and Jongdae were childhood friends.

Later that night, Kyungsoo ready to sleep. Start to counting tick tock clock on the wall that means he’s already half a sleep. When suddenly something cold slid into his blanket and whispering on his ear, “Ddu-ddu…”

“UWAH!” Kyungsoo screamed his lung out.

“Din-din.”

“WHAT?”

“Dinner.”

It’s just Baekhyun... again. Sighing heavily Kyungsoo went to cook soondubu jjigae and got rice in microwave because it’s really late, who would eat other than weirdo Baek.

Kyungsoo put the warm soup and rice in front of Baekhyun who already in happy state like it’s already morning. Well indeed it’s already early morning which only rooster who’s active crowd.

“Woah, thank you, great master Kyungsoo! It’s really delicious!” Baekhyun teared up.

“What time do you think it is now? It’s already 3 am. And how many times do I have to tell you? Don’t just come into my room whenever you want,” Kyungsoo growled.

“So-sorry Soo…”

Unlike the other two, Kyungsoo totally couldn’t comprehend Baekhyun lifestyle. Sometimes Baekhyun would come back drunk and then begged for food. Baekhyun didn’t have a set time of leaving or coming back. And it’s not strange if Kyungsoo didn’t see him for 2-3 days. His job, where he went, or what he did, Kyungsoo didn’t know. Though there’s the rule to not interfere. Kyungsoo was really curious.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo found out himself asking.

“Hm? Go a head.”

“What do you usually do?”

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“No, well, you said before that you were a model, but your normal life is a bit too mysterious.”

“Ahh that. I do a lot different little jobs, because you know some models aren’t lucky enough to get into fashion show. Right now, I’m doing bartending for about 3-4 days a week. And I’m also doing traffic control. A night guard. A passerby in an drama too mostly because of my beauty, I think the production company like me, just a time will make me a regular actor too soon,” Baekhyun flipped his hair. “Work for a company by passing out tissues too sometimes, and many more. Although sometimes I’ve got into fashion week, they usually contact me on such short notices. So other than being a bartender for an acquaintance, I do the others by myself.”

“The... Those are too many works? Are you okay? What about your bartender job? They don’t provide food?”

“Of course. They do.”

“Huh? Then why are you always coming home starving? And wake me up hey!”

“This is all your fault, Ddu-ddu,” Baekhyun stared at Kyungsoo heavily, “It’s because the stuff you make is just too good.”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo blushed hard. Why did Baekhyun like this. “Don’t you put the blame on me!”

“Hahahahaha but it’s the truth though! Of all the foods I had until now, yours is the best out of them all. Before this, I didn’t really have much of a preference for food. No matter if it was good food or just plain convenience store food, it was all the same as soon as it entered my stomach. As long as it didn’t taste too bad, I thought it was all good. Something like that.”

“Ah…”

“But the food you cook has a taste that kind of makes people want to eat more. It’s got a nostalgic flavor to it. Hm. It’s my favorite flavor.”

Kyungsoo blushed so hard. Did Baekhyun just flirt to him or it’s genuie. “That’s… that’s too much. This can’t even compare to the food at home.”

“Ah, since I don’t have any parents, I don’t really know that kind of flavor,” Baekhyun said while gulping his drink.

“Eh? I’m really sorry to hear that.”

“Hey, it’s fine. I’m growing up man now. Ah hooo~” Baekhyun yawning and groaning. “I gonna go to sleep. Thanks for the food! Seriously!”

“Ah okay.” Kyungsoo thought if he pried too much, however hearing Baekhyun said that the food he had made was his favorite flavor, it made Kyungsoo super happy.

“DDU-DDU!” Ah it’s Baekhyun, “WAKE UP, DDU-DDU!”

“The hell Baek?! I remember I told you last night not to barge into my room,” Kyungsoo groaned and tried to sleep again, of course it’s Saturday after all, his day off.

“Sorry about that! But listen to this, Soo! Or should I say, I’m begging you!” Baekhyun did dramatic bowing.

Kyungsoo crunched his nose, “Huh? What?”

“What’s going on?” Jongdae peaked out of the door. He wore outside clothes and had a new hair, a really short one for sides.

“What?” Chanyeol peaked too, seemed like he just had a nice night because he wore pajamas with zootopia printed on it, such a rare time for night person.

“I was going to work after this, but then that place suddenly had an open seat. You are on a break today, right? Could you go with me? Of course you will get paid!” Baekhyun still begged to Kyungsoo.

“Eh why me though? There are Jondae and Chanyeol there, let me back to sleep Baek,” Kyungsoo tried to rolled up into his sushi blanket, it’s already hot although wasn’t even seemed noon. But hey he didn’t wear pants, and seeing how three weirdos around him at the moment, he better pretended to get another round of sleep.

“Please help me Soooo. I’m begging Chanyeol and Jongdae too, please help me and come with me at the work, they’ll pay us per minutes work unlike other jobs per hours,” Baekhyun now begged to the other two too.

“But you said they just need one seat for the jobs, what’s the truth?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, and start counting the tick tock of the clock.

“Really? I don’t remember I said that,” Baekhyun’s really afraid if he indeed said that earlier. “Please Soooooo, please help meeeee, I’ll do anything for you, I promise. I’ll do laundry for you for a week!”

“Okay okay but please shut up,” Kyungsoo just didn’t want hearing Baekhyun aegyo voice, he had an allergy to aegyo. Although the laundry part sounded good too.

“Really Ddu-Ddu? Thank you very much! I love you! Chanyeol, Jongdae you guys can come too right?

“I kinda have nothing to do this week because boss give me a week vacation out of nowhere, so yeah, money smells good, I’m in,” Chanyeol said easily.

“I’m in if Chanyeol’s in,” Jongdae nodded.

“Yay, thanks a bunch guys!”

“Please take care of us! Hello everyone,” Baekhyun smiled sweetly to the girls and boys. He wore white bathrobe, hair a bit styled natural messily and not even trying to covering skin that peeked out when he’s particularly being a public attention. Yes, they were in front of manhwa artists in art academy as model of boyxboy theme. The bunch of artists already in their sketchbook and drawing pad like eagles ready to get their preys, one of them even had a nosebleed after seeing Baekhyun.

“What the hell Baekhyun thought of,” Kyungsoo was still in the changing room with Chanyeol and Chen. He’s covering as much as skin that peeked out of his oversized bathrobe he could find the bigger size.

“Don’t be overdramatic Soo, we just become a model, just pose this and that and get paid nicely,” Chanyeol was already in his glory state. The mean glory was he wore nothing but trunk, a red trunk which perfectly fitting his nice lower part. Kyungsoo blushed madly and try not glancing in south. Chanyeol walked out to the class area.

Jongdae was beside Kyungsoo still in his bathrobe but he smiled not so innocently to Kyungsoo, “Come on let’s go outside,” he slung his hand on Kyungsoo waist and dragged him outside.

When the four of them lining up in front of the class, one of the middle aged woman, supposed to be the professor, but Kyungsoo saw her as perverted woman as the others too, telling them to be in pair. Jongdae was willingly going to Chanyeol and both of them went to the first group. And Jongdae started to striping too.

Kyungsoo had a cold sweet over his body, and glanced at Baekhyun who was already striping in front of him. Kyungsoo blushed madly, “Hey, If we were going to be models, you should have mention that in the beginning,” he whispered while seeing how exited the students were eyeing them head to toe, some already start to sketching.

“No way, if I said that, then you would have definitely reject it, right?” Baekhyun shrugged. “It’ll be fine! Don’t worry too much Soo, I already asked the coordinator to not make us pose nude,” Baekhyun cheered Kyungsoo up.

Which was working opposite, the blushing Kyungsoo trembled in embarrassment, no in his life he ever thought to pose only with underwear in the public, imagining nudity made him want throw himself out of the building by the window. “What do you mean that it will be fine, huh? You have been working here the whole time, right?” Kyungsoo threw a tantrum loud enough to be heard at the opposite side where Chanyeol and Jongdae were.

“I don’t really care. As long as I get paid. I’m totally fine, where basically everyone can use my perfect body as soon to be character, well lead character is a must though,” Chanyeol said confidently.

“No Chanyeol,” Jongdae sighed. Again Kyungsoo felt like Jongdae was the normal one, at least he knew how Kyungsoo felt.

“Why not? You’re so annoying just like Kyungsoo, Dae,” Chanyeol huffed in annoyance. To respond Chanyeol statements Jongdae brought his hands on Chanyeol shoulders.

Sensing that he might see unappropriated acts from Jongdae and Chanyeol, Kyungsoo looked away, although his state was in unappropriated as well. The perverted woman said to them to stand there and instructing which spot they must stood so all students could get a fair point of view. “And please remove your bathrobe,” she pointed out to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo burned, he’s sure he hated the perverted woman. But especially he hated Baekhyun more, and planned to kill Baekhyun later.

“What are you so embarrassed about? Hurry!” Baekhyun yanked Kyungsoo’s bathrobe off in Kyungsoo shocked and throw it in the corner, beside a pretty girl who smiled at him. In no way in world he would go after her and embarrassing him more.

“Stop it idiot!” Kyungsoo hissed. He hid behind Baekhyun because the new trunk the class gave to them really gave the line of his crotch noticeable although he chose a black one. Glad class didn’t give them g-string or something more embarrassing. The class start to had many whispers here and there and scribbling on the paper or pad enthusiastically. The atmosphere became hotter.

“We’re being paid by the minute. However long it takes for you to get ready is how much money we’re losing,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Uhm, is there a certain pose you want?” Baekhyun spoke to the students, shut up Baekhyun, Kyungsoo whispered to him in horror.

One girl brought her hand up, when Baekhyun nodded she stood, “Ah yes! One person stand here. And the other here. Put your hands like this. Yes, that’s right. Your legs go like this. THAT’S PERFECT!” class were in chaos where everyone so hype some squealing and having sobs.

Now Kyungsoo right hand was on to Baekhyun’s right shoulder, on top of his hand Baekhyun’s hand squeeze his. Kyungsoo’s left hand brought Baekhyun’s left hand up like bringing a guitar, his body was a mere centimeter against Baekhyun’s back. And he’s facing Baekhyun’s from behind when Baekhyun tilted his head to him from the front. Kyungsoo didn’t know what was he doing. If it was all art models did. If it’s a normal working circumstances. It’s kind of scary. Kyungsoo’s trembling, he can smell Baekhyun scene, it’s so nice, not helping at all.

Kyungsoo glanced to the side of the room, and what he’s seeing chocked him up. Jongdae and Chanyeol were face to face. Jongdae hands were on Chanyeol’s shoulders and Chanyeol’s hands were covering all Jongdae’s cheek butts with his large hands. And what made Kyungsoo choke were their crotches were pressing each other, not bothering that they were in public.

“H-hey, that’s-that’s too weird right? What-“ Kyungsoo felt he got himself gone hard and somehow it filled the last centimeters to Baekhyun lower part, that got him in shock. He’s frozen and won’t dare to move or it would be worsened.

“Uung,” Kyungsoo suddenly heard Baekhyun moaned softly in front of him. When he looked back at Baekhyun what he saw made his blood boiled. Baekhyun face flushed prettily and his mouth hang open a bit, and is that tongue he saw, that’s illegal, Kyungsoo’s mouth went to dry, he gulped shakily.

“Sorry for forcing you to come, but while we’re here, I’m begging you,” Baekhyun’s pretty mouth spoke to Kyungsoo breathly, and when Kyungsoo brought his eyes from Baekhyun’s mouth to his eyes, Baekhyun had his eyes half lidded as they landed on Kyungsoo’s lips. “Since this is a job.”

Kyungsoo’s boner was still stuck between Baekhyun’s cheek butts and watching Baekhyun state only made him more horny, he afraid he would lose control and push his crotch forward so he threw his eyes to the other side of the room where Chanyeol and Jongdae stood, Jongdae raised his eyebrows to Kyungsoo. And Chanyeol who’s looking on Kyungsoo said, “What’s all this fuss about. Geeze. If there is anymore request, I’ll happily do them.”

“If you do that, Baekhyun will be troubled,” Jongdae said to Chanyeol.

“Like I care about him,” Chanyeol said back and squeezed Jongdae butts in return. Jongdae brought his hands up, locked them on Chanyeol’s hair and moaned.

Wowowowowo, everybody into another chaos and more noises of scribbling and paper been flipped and flapped.

“SO-SORRY! BUT COULD YOU CHANGE YOUR POSE?” one of student was basically screaming to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

That request brought Kyungsoo got himself half lie down just been supported by his forearms, facing his face on Baekhyun’s who was above him, left hand on top of Kyungsoo’s right hand and right hand on Kyungsoo’s left cheek with thumb dangerously on the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips. His body bent down, with knee down on Kyungsoo side that brought both of Kyungsoo legs up with knees on Baekhyun’s waist and the rest of Kyungsoo’s legs hanging in the back of Baekhyun’s body. The mass being wild around them.

“THIS IS JUST WAY TOO WEIRD!” Kyungsoo shouted out.

“As expected of you! Very good!” the student who gave them that kind of pose shouted back. While others busying themselves with crazy wild scribbling.

“I can’t help it either! It’s for work!” Baekhyun shouted to him too because the class was too crowded at the moment.

But Kyungsoo could only hear Baekhyun and saw Baekhyun and breath Baekhyun’s scene, it was too much, “I don’t care what do you want. You better give this job up right now!” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun’s body hard.

While Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo’s body down in contrast, “I can’t! I can’t give up! Out work here today can get me three times as much as the usual fee!”

“Hah?! You suck!” Kyungsoo screamed and kept pushing Baekhyun. But Baekhyun won’t budge. “You’re pressing down too hard!” Kyungsoo screamed more. When in the midst of that the mass got themselves into fantasy and lust.

Then again Kyungsoo body jolt in surprise and left him frozen on the spot when he felt his boner had touched by another hard things that he belief as Baekhyun’s boner.

“Sh-shit,” Baekhyun cursed under his breath. Both of their body were trembling from the contact. But what Baekhyun did after that brought Kyungsoo more speechless. Baekhyun moves his lower body just a bit. Baekhyun too, he’s not supposed to grinding to Kyungsoo’s, isn’t he?

Kyungsoo felt so fluttered at the moment and let out a small moan, “Aah... uhm... S-stop it…” he gave a low moan again and he felt his eyes gotten wet.

Baekhyun watched Kyungsoo’s flushed face and lips and couldn’t help himself but brought his lips on to Kyungsoo’s plum lips.

_Huh, hey Ddu-ddu, this is just a job request. It’s just a pose._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone stay healthy in lockdown time. Wash your hand and drink water <3


	3. Group Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing the gap between housemate a lighting fast pace can bring unexpected development in the story?
> 
> In which Do Kyungsoo had dream to be a chef. He’s gotten a tight grasp on his housemate’s stomachs. While taking on Baekhyun’s modelling job, his heart rate and body temperature went through the roof.
> 
> Meanwhile Byun Baekhyun had a dream to become supermodel. He loved eating Kyungsoo’s cooking. When he’s drunk, he’ll snuck into Kyungsoo’s bed and then kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda R-rated? OTL

_Shit. I can’t believe it. What are you trying to do, Byun Baekhyun? Shit. Shit. Shit. Why did I not feel disgusting but actually liking the kiss? Is this how the feeling for having someone who like him, boy or girl are all the same? Or does it because he like Baekhyun?_

“I already apologize, Ddu-ddu yaa.”

“Shut up! Just go die!”

“I didn’t plan on doing that.”

“Don’t kid me!”

“It’s all because you provoked me.”

“What? Who did you say provoked you?!”

“It’s because you were making an erotic face.”

“Like hell I was!”

“Oh how interesting,” Chanyeol said behind Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who kept bickering on their way back home. The class dismissed after someone faint because losing too much blood from her nose, and the shock of seeing the erotic scene just upclosed. One of the student crying that he was glad to be born and handshaking all of the person that present in that room. They got full paying though because somehow the scene was bringing new idea for the professor project and made them promise to comeback anytime they need money with become a model.

“Yeah,” Jongdae agreed.

“You were,” Baekhyun huffed. “And you were also pretty cute. That’s why I…” Baekhyun scratched his back neck shyly.

“Cute my ass!” Kyungsoo angrily stomped out his shoes in annoyance.

“Eh, that’s because the smile you make when you cook food for me is very cute too. Your hair looks so fluffy, you hum the melody while cook too, while holding a warm pot with towels are always looks cute, oh my God I’ll buy you an apron later because it’s just too cute, and did I say your smile is the cutest because it indeed is, that heart shape smile. Honestly speaking, if you were fine with me, I’d seriously want to marry you and love you forever,” Baekhyun eyes glistering with happy tears.

“Ah, I get what you mean,” Jongdae again agreed.

“Yeah, it’s really delicious,” Chanyeol drooled imagining the last stew Kyungsoo had made to him.

“Am I right? Am I right?” Baekhyun said proudly. Kyungsoo left speechless. “Ddu-ddu yaa, wait for me.”

“Shut up! Go away!” Kyungsoo cried.

“Why are you crying for.”

“Wait for me!”

_Grandpa, looks like I’ve got a tight hold on the stomachs of these guys._

“Ddu-ddu yaa…” he saw Baekhyun face going closer to his.

“Baekhyun nie…” he drew himself closer to Baekhyun face too.

And their lips touched. It felt really nice, he closed his eyes and nibbling Baekhyun’s bottom lip and sigh, it tasted so sweet. He heard Baekhyun whimpered in a pleased. He brought his tongue out wanted to taste Baekhyun more.

And Kyungsoo woke up in a jolt.

He saw a tent on his lower half and sigh. He dreamt kissing Baekhyun after a week Baekhyun kissed him. And it’s so embarrassing about how his body react with just a dream of kissing. Not a wet dream with naked girl with bouncing boobs around his cock, or okay let’s say, not even the Baekhyun in his dream naked or let’s say half naked like how the state they were in last week. Not even Baekhyun grinded sensually too or even using tongue. Just kissing and he’s already this wet.

Kyungsoo slipped his trembling hand in to his underwear. He took his bare half hard member and stroke it. His breath hitched, it felt nice. He started pumping his cock and the warmth of his hand ran a nice surge heat into his body. He kept pumping it until it became really hard. He’s so sensitive. But he stopped it before coming and let his hand go.

Still lying on the futon Kyungsoo touched ghostly his now hard member through the clothes of his boxer, liking how roughness and itchiness of the fabric against his cock, he rubbed it slowly and feeling the friction against the fabric, the fabric was slightly wet with pre cum and he liked the sensation on it, he pressed his hand down at the line of his cock in pleasure. Fuck. He grabbed his length again now around the fabric and pumped it slowly. He closed his eyes as he fastened the pump. His hips bucked up desperate for extra friction, he knew he’s close so he brought his left hand and started teasing the balls while the right hand kept pump the length, he moaned quietly afraid that other especially Baekhyun would heard it, and he came like that inside the boxer.

Sighing, Kyungsoo removed the soiled boxer and threw it in to the laundry bag at the corner of the room, got himself a towel and wrapped it around the lower half then peeked out of his room, seeing no one around he hurriedly run to the bathroom in the end of the corridor.

Before someone open the front door, his breath hitched, oh, it’s just Chanyeol who’s maybe came from the studio judging he brought his Matilda home. Matilda wasn’t his girlfriend, but his guitar by the way, “Morning Soo, nice ass you got it there.”

“Fuck off.”

“I just come home tho. And hey this is my house!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and close the bathroom door. He turned on the water and while waiting the water filling the tub he undressed himself, it’s just black shirt and the towel though. Tasting the water, felt warm enough, he slipped in. Feeling nice and relaxed he closed his eyes.

Kyungsoo thought that dream might because of Baekhyun begging Kyungsoo to go do that modelling job. No, no. It’s not like that. It’s not because of that job that this dream happening. It’s been a while since the kiss, so it’s not because of that he sure. Actually ever since he’d moved in, he haven’t been able to take care of his body. So maybe all of these happened more likely because so much stress had built up. Probably. Definitely. Absolutely.

Suddenly someone rolled up the bathroom door.

Kyungsoo, again, rolled his eyes, “Yeol, I’m sure you saw my discarded clothes. I’m almost done. Don’t be perverted and wait outside.”

“Ah. Oh sorry! I just woke up, so I’m a bit out of it!”

Kyungsoo’s frozen, it’s Baekhyun’s voice! He slowly turned his head to the door. And saw Baekhyun in his naked glory.

Kyungsoo eyes almost popped out.

Baekhyun smiled and scratched his head, that’s when he realized he wore nothing, “OH MY GOD, SORRY SOO.” And he ran outside from the bathroom.

Kyungsoo couldn’t face Baekhyun at breakfast. Although they four ate together and Baekhyun sat beside him. But he gladded Baekhyun wasn’t as talkative as always and eat silently.

Kyungsoo couldn’t do any longer though, and glanced to Baekhyun who magically glanced back to him. And both of them turned away as fast as possible.

“Br-breakfas this morning was so good as always!” shuttering Baekhyun in act.

“Th-thanks!” Kyungsoo shuttered back.

Suddenly Baekhyun stood, “Ah, I better go. Thanks! I’m leaving guys.”

“Stay save!” Chanyeol and Jongdae bid him a goodbye.

Kyungsoo only could stare in silent.

Some minutes later.

“How disgusting,” Chanyeol suddenly said that’s surprising Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

“What’s your problem! I didn’t do anything!” Kyungsoo said back.

“It’s not a problem. I just think the atmosphere surrounding you two is a bit disgusting,” Chanyeol chewed his food calmly.

“Even so, there’s really nothing going on between us… we are perfectly fine… perfectly…” Kyungsoo zooning.

Then Kyungsoo exploded, “Since that incident last time, I’ve been dreaming up all kinds of weird dreams about Baekhyun! Why do you think this is happening huh? It can’t be because of that, right? This is just misconception right? Nothing happen right?”

“Shut up and calm down,” Chanyeol sigh, then remember, “That job from the last time?” he coughed, glanced to Jongdae.

Jongdae coughed unmanly too.

“Ah…”

“Okay…”

“We understand you…”

“We are perfectly fine too…”

“I see…”

“…”

“Okay! Let’s go on a group date!” Chanyeol punched the air.

“What?”

“Dae, go find four girls from your uni,” Chanyeol so proud for himself.

“Eh? Why meeee?”

“Listen up, Soo,” Chanyeol begun, “With the right source of outlet for your lust, you’ll be able to forget your lust toward Baekhyun.“

“I’m not lusting on Baekhyun!”

“Keep in denial, but you’ve been suppressing it too much and need a release. So what you need now is a date and getting laid,” Chanyeol nodded his head knowingly.

“So-so that’s what it is! I finally understand! Come to think of it, it’s been years since the last time I- I did th-that!” Kyungsoo clasped his hands.

“Great! Then I leave it to you, Dae!” Chanyeol clasped his hands too.

“But…” Jongdae wanted to cry.

“Cheers!”

Chanyeol, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun lined up in front of four cute girls.

“Um…” Baekhyun coughed and whispered to Kyungsoo, “I came because you said you were paying… But what is this? A group date?”

“You can tell by just looking. These are some cute girls. Good job, Dae!” Kyungsoo gave Jongdae thumb up.

“Uh… sure,” Jongdae still seemed unsure.

“What the hekk. If you said so earlier, I could’ve changed into something better!” Baekhyun whined, “So embarrassing!”

Kyungsoo’s eye twitched, why was he getting so worked up? He’d got nothing to be upset at!

“Then I guess us guys will introduce ourselves first,” Chanyeol finally started.

Suddenly Kyungsoo stood, “ALRIGHT! MY NAME IS DO KYUNGSOO! YOU CAN CALL ME OPPA! I DEFINITELY WANNA GET A GIRLFRIEND TODAY! PLEASE TAKE CARE OF ME!”

“What the hell Soo, they are at same age as us,” Jongdae whispered to him.

“My my, our Kyungsoo is so excited, isn’t he?” Chanyeol smiled proudly that his dongsaeng was all grown up.

“Tch… I can do better,” Baekhyun pouted.

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo face reddened, he’s always nervous around girls especially new people he knew.

“You’re way so enthusiastic~,” one girl with short hair commented.

“Sooo interesting,” girl with black polish nails said.

“Please take care of me too,” a girl with cute pony tail said shyly.

“Ahahahahahahahahaha,” indeed Kyungsoo was so high.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun smiled sweetly. “I’m currently single, please take care of me too~”

“Aaaah so charismatic~” girl with curly hair blushed.

“Your smile is so… so bright,” pony tail girl blushed too.

Kyungsoo’s eyes twitched again, he didn’t think this is fun at all!

“Everyone was so interesting~” all of them went out from the bar.

“Um Joohyun noona, thanks for today. Even though it was so sudden…” Jongdae spoke shyly.

“It’s fine. We had fun. Everyone was excited to come~”

“I see.”

“I thought you never came to these kinds of events? So I started thinking I wouldn’t get a chance. So, you don’t have a girlfriend?” Seungwan gave Jongdae a wink.

“Eh…”

“Huh? Sooyoung is gone!”

“Really?”

“You’re right!”

“Actually Chanyeol is gone too,” Kyungsoo smirked. “That guy hahaha.”

Jongdae’s frozen.

“Let’s slip away first and go to the next place, Soo-Soo!” Seemed liked Joohyun a bit drunk. She slung her hand’s to Kyungsoo’s.

“Then I guess we should split and have fun too, right?” Baekhyun hugged Seulgi happily, while Seulgi nodded shyly.

That boy, Kyungsoo growled.

“Huh? Where did Jongdae go?” Seungwan whined.

“Eh?”

“I was just talking to him…”

“Jongdae yah!”

In front of White Noise’s Motel, there were Chanyeol and Sooyoung. But before they even entered the motel, Jongdae stopped them. He grabbed Chanyeol’s wrist and dragged him, “We’re going back!”

Left the poor Sooyoung alone speechless.

“Wait! Let go of me!” Chanyeol shouted. “Dae! CUT IT OUT!” he yanked Jongdae armed on his. “What are you thinking, you bastard! Tell me what’s going on. Ever since last time, you’ve been like this. Looking at me with those uncertain eyes. No, I was wrong, you’ve been like this since back then,” Chanyeol walked closer to Jongdae, while Jongdae walked backward. “You’re always looking at me like you’ve got something to say. But in the end, you never say anything. It pissed me off. What do you want to say? If you got something to say, then spit it out. Now!”

Jongdae gulped.

In karaoke room.

“ARTIFICIAL LOVE!” Baekhyun sang happily.

“Seriously geeze,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“ARTIFICIAL LOVE! A- A- ARTIFICIAL LOVE!”

Kyungsoo hated it. “Sorry I’m going to the restroom.”

“Kay.”

What is it? It really was no fun at all. Kyungsoo sighed. When he opened the toilet after a few more sighing, Joohyun already waited him outside.

“Soo-Soo.”

“Hm? Oh, Joohyun noona.”

“Hey,” Joohyun squeezed Kyungsoo front shirt lightly, “I kinda wanna go somewhere quitter. Just the two of us…”

“Joohyun noona…” finally! Kyungsoo would hit the lotto!

“Hey! Irene!” A tall man suddenly shouted, “Bastard, what are you doing! Don’t be hittin on other people’s girls!”

“B-baby?”

Meanwhile in the karaoke room, “Kyungsoo is gone… and so is that girl.”

“Aaah Baekhyun nie, don’t ignore me~”

“Sorry, I’m gonna head to the restroom too.”

_BAM!_

“What’s going on?!”

“Geeze!”

“You girls stay here!”

Baekhyun ran into the toilet and saw a tall man cornering Kyungsoo and gripped Kyungsoo shirt and body up, “You brat. You dare lay your hands on my girl huh?” the man hissed.

“Aaaah.”

“Seriously baby! Stop it!” Joohyun cried hopelessly beside the man.

“SHUT UP!”

“DDU-DDU!” Baekhyun shouted. “Wai-wai-wai-wait. What’s going on? Calm down first!”

“Baekhyun nie…”

“So annoying! What? Are you the same?!”

“W-what?”

“Baby!!”

“You dare touch my girl!” the man brought Kyungsoo hand up and swirled it dangerously.

“OW!”

_Slapped. “_ HEY! You let go. This guy is a chef! His hand is his life,” Baekhyun pinched both of the man cheeks.

Kyungsoo’s eyes watered, “Baekhyun nie…”

“SHUT UP!” _SLAPPED._ The man slapped Baekhyun’s face too.

“STOP! This guy’s face is his life!” Kyungsoo interfere between them, shielding Baekhyun with his body. “If you’re gonna hit someone, then hit me!”

“Ddu-Ddu yaa,” Baekhyun teared up.

“No, hit me instead!”

“I already said you can’t! It’ll affect your work!”

“No, it’ll affect yours!”

“Hit me!”

“No! Hit me!”

“I’m okay!”

“Even so, it can’t be you!”

Both Joohyun and her boyfriend were dumbfounded.

“How sick,” the man said, “Let’s go Irene.”

“Okay… sorry baby.”

“Whatever, as long as you remember.”

“Seulgi, Seungwan, let’s go. These guys are hopeless.”

“Eh? What’s up?”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun went back to an empty karaoke room…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry .____.


	4. Competition

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun ended up drag themselves to home before Baekhyun whining to get soju and snack, but because it’s already too late they brought it home from convenience store nearby.

It’s already Jealous Incarnate time when they got in home. So, they got himself in front of the tv and drank noisily and judging Nari and Hwasin so hard.

Kyungsoo turn off the tv after the next week preview on the screen, the episode ended up with Hwasin kissed Nari passionately, both of them cheating from Nari’s boyfriend and Hwasin’s bestfriend, Jungwon.

“So I was saying,” Baekhyun started, he’s lying on the sofa behind Kyungsoo who sat on the floor. “Guys are just fine, who needs group dates. It’s just too much trouble. Hhooo…” Baekhyun burb “Shit sorry hahaha.”

“You’re right. And they made it like it was all our fault. Those idiot lovers. Jongdae picked the wrong girl. Girls are the worst…” Kyungsoo sighed. “But… my wrist, when you protected it, I was so happy, thank you Baek,” Kyungsoo nodded his head felt embarrassed, he blushed.

“Eh, no way! Don’t say that. I’m the one that should be happy, thanks for saving my precious face from that moron’s hand,” Baekhyun smiled and grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand, clasped them together with his, “Ddu-ddu yaa.”

“Baekhyun nie,” Kyungsoo’s eyes were flickering prettily, his hands squeezed Baekhyun’s lightly. “This is really strange…” this’s so bad, Kyungsoo’s too drunk.

“Uhm what,” Baekhyun smirked, he’s drunk too. Time out boys, time to bed.

“Lately I keep dreaming of situations like this…” Kyungsoo eyes were on Baekhyun’s, staring at them deeply.

“Eh? Really? Me too,” Baekhyun sounded dreamy too. “Like this…”

“Yeah… staring into your eyes…”

“Yeah…”

Their lips met. It felt so soft and nice as how Ksoo dream was, Kyungsoo pulled out and inhaled before going back to Baekhyun’s lips now his hands snaked around Baekhyun’s neck begging for more. Nibbling upper and bottom part of Baekhyun’s lips, tasted a bit bitter because of the soju. Baekhyun positioning himself on Kyungsoo’s laps with hands grazing on Kyungsoo’s chests and when he found Kyungsoo’s nipples he pinched it lightly and it made Kyungsoo hard and brought him into moaned. This made Baekhyun easily slipped his tongue inside Kyungsoo’s mouth, meeting with Kyungsoo’s with open mouth sloppy kiss. Tongue against tongue wanting to dominance, so intense. Baekhyun grinded down on Kyungsoo’s laps aside both of them already hard, got them both breathly. Kyungsoo wanted more friction too so he’s grinding up. Baekhyun hands sneaked under Kyungsoo shirt, teasing and pinching Kyungsoo nipples directly now that brought Kyungsoo head fell back on the couch on a blissed and moaned. They kept grind on to each other until became too much when suddenly the door slit opened, revealing unhappy Chanyeol and unamused Jongdae.

“You two bastard are even more hot and bothersome than last time… NO SEX IN THE HOUSE! If you’re gonna live here, then you can’t do it. If you’re gonna do it, put socks or something or go somewhere else and do it there!” Chanyeol under fire.

“Aw Chanyeol, you’re just jealous,” said Jongdae facepalming.

“No, this is… no… we aren’t…”

_Grandpa. Am I descending into a pit?_

The domestic lifestyle of four hotties.

There’s Kyungsoo, who’s trying to keep a distance from Baekhyun who made his heart race, in order to protect himself, and there’s Baekhyun, who engaged in a heated drunken kiss with Kyungsoo.

The awkward atmosphere between the two of them has increased, but living under the same roof, they must still overcome it all…

Kyungsoo was looking at the board when the pamphlet of yearly cooking competition be held.

“You gonna sign up?” Kyungsoo asked to Sehun.

“Of course hyung. Isn’t the special judge this year is Chef Choi.”

“Right Chef Choi Hyunseok.”

“What about you hyung?”

“Are you kidding me, what obvious question with obvious answer,” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. “Bye Sehun nie.”

“Ah you leave me. Bye, don’t forget me hyung!”

Every year, Kyungsoo’s school held a cooking competition. And they will invite a chef from a famous restaurant to be a special judge. Aside from winning the prize money, the winner would get spot at his restaurant.

“As soon as they’re recognized by that chef, they’re a shoo-in for spot at his restaurant!” Kyungsoo told his housemates passionately.

“Oh wow,” Chanyeol’s waiting his cup ramyeon ready, seemed like Chanyeol a bit moody, well maybe because Kyungsoo just bragged in to the house and hadn’t cook anything. But then his face already annoyed since Kyungsoo came, so maybe not because of that.

“Isn’t that amazing? I’m excited!” hm why Jongdae was there at that hours when he should be in laboratory or hospital, where Chanyeol was, there would be Jongdae it seemed.

“And the person they’ve invited this year is the guy I admire the most, Chef Choi Hyunseok. You guys know him right? He’s often appear in TV, in that Please Take Care of My Refrigerator. He’s known as crazy chef because his daring and unusual flavor combinations. He’s so handsome too especially when he cooks,” Kyungsoo talked like there’s no tomorrow, praising his favorite chef.

“You’re handsome too when you cook,” suddenly Baekhyun appeared out of nowhere.  
“I hear nothing,” Chanyeol gulped his ramyeon noisily. Still with annoyed face. Someone maybe put salt on his coffee.

“Guys! I have good news too! A great opportunity has presented itself!” Baekhyun suddenly shouted noisily too. “Look!” he slam a script on the table.

“An audition for a drama?”

“Yeah! And it’s an audition for a supporting character!”

“The supporting character is the main character brother, he’s a very lively character. And the hero in the story was born at Goryeo era!”

“Wow! How awesome!”

Suddenly Chanyeol stood, “I see. That’s great. You two should work hard. I’m going to bed, bye everyone.”

“It’s still four though,” Kyungsoo said to no one.

“What? Stay a bit longer!” Baekhyun said too, “I just came, don’t you miss me?”

“No way! Just talk about whatever you wanna talk about.”

“Chanyeol,” Jongdae tried to touch Chanyeol shoulder. But Chanyeol slapped it and kept going to his own room. “Sorry guys, I’ll listen to you later,” Jongdae excuse himself and following Chanyeol. “Yeol! Wait!”

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun left keep in wonder.

“Doesn’t it feel like…” Baekhyun broke the quiet.

“Yeah. They’ve been acting weird lately?” Kyungsoo added.

“Yeah. That day when they came back from the group date, Jongdae looked like he’d been beaten up, right?” Baekhyun tried to hold his laugh, “Though I feel sorry for him, it really was funny hahahaha.”

“That’s right. And when we asked him why, he wouldn’t tell. Chanyeol actually the one who beat him up, right? Poor him. Hahahaha,” tsk tsk these two laughing over other misery.

But those memory brought them up to the previous night when they’re in drunk mode and kissing and grinding each other. Left them in awkward situation, where it’s only them there. Although that happened because they were drunk, it’s still a bit over to the top for Kyungsoo. It’s the first time had happen to him. With a guy, but he’s kinda enjoy it? If Chanyeol and Jongdae hadn’t come home at that time, then would they’ve continued?

Baekhyun coughed awkwardly, “Oh, but it really is a happy coincidence.”

“Ugh what?” Kyungsoo’s face already as red as tomato.

“Easy Soo, it’s just that both of us encountered an opportunity at the same time! We must meant to be!” Baekhyun coughed again, “I mean, let’s both give it our all! I’ll be rooting for you!”

“Oh yeah! I’ll be rooting for you too!” Kyungsoo easily join the convoy than kept in awkwardness, “I could help you with the script and stuff!”

“Wow thanks! If you need a taste-tester just leave it to me! I can eat many and give you my opinion as general public!”

“Ugh, my cook actually not that special. But whatever, I’ll take it! Thanks!”

“The theme is stew. Hmmm,” Kyungsoo said.

“It’s actually pretty basic.” Sehun waved his hand, “If you have insufficient ingredients, please rely on your innovative skills to create a piece that you’re confident of. It said like that, ha!”

“It’s so easy that it’s hard,” Sunyoung whined.

“Seriously,” Kyungsoo agreeing. “I guess it’s better just to start with something the judges love.”

“Huh? Isn’t that a bit too underhanded?” Sunyoung kept worried.

“No, this is called being strategic,” while Sehun kept in his positive mode. “Oh right, maybe we could do some research.”

“Research? You mean like visiting Chef Choi Hyunseok’s restaurant?” Kyungsoo genuine asked.

“Eh? No way!” Sehun suddenly freaked out. “Reservations are already full until next month.”

“The competition is at the end of the next month, right? It’ll be too late,” Sunyoung said.

“Hey, don’t get your hopes down!”

Kyungsoo only could sat quietly, thinking what should he do.

“Oh that restaurant,” Jongdae said. They were having dinner together. “No problem.”

“What?” Kyungsoo was clueless. “Weren’t you just listening to me? It’s too late to make reservations now.”

“Yeah, that’s why, just choose a date before the competition,” Jongdae kept eating his doenjang jjigae Kyungsoo had made, he’s so ready with competition so he’ll cook all kind of stew starting from that day.

“What?” mong Kyungsoo strike again.

Jongdae pinched Kyungsoo’s cheek, “Come on Soo, don’t be like that, you’re so cute. Look, my parents happen to have connections. You’re always making food for us, so just think of it as my way of thanking you.”

Kyungsoo was in shock mode. Chef Choi Hyunseok’s restaurant already in his hand? Dream came true?

“But going alone seems a bit strange, so why not have Baekhyun tag along? I happen to have something going on so can’t accompany you, sorry,” Jongdae the angel smiled to a merely human Kyungsoo.

“Me? Wow, I’m going to lucky!” Baekhyun cheered happily.

While Kyungsoo was still speechless.

A month later…

“Welcome,” a very neat waitress greeted Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. “I have been informed by Mr. Kim. We’ll presenting all kind of soup we’ve have tonight, enjoy your drink too, Sir,” the waitress’s already pouring a red wine.

“Ugh oh, thank you,” Baekhyun thanked him.

“Thank you very much,” Kyungsoo bowed a bit too. After the waitress walked away, Kyungsoo nervousness came again, “I can’t believe we actually came. Is Jongdae really some sort of angel?”

“I don’t know either. I like this hairstyle so much,” Baekhyun touched his hair which was styled up, “I’ll use this kind of hairstyle later in script reading. This suit too wow, he lent us this, seems pretty high end. He’s definitely some rich young master.”

A women beside their seats whispering noisily, “Who do you think those two are?”

“I don’t know. But they are definitely some rich young masters, “Other woman was squealed.

Baekhyun coughed proudly. The waitress’s reserving some soups on their table. Kyungsoo started tasting the broth, and it’s so so good. The taste was elegant, yet impulsive, Kyungsoo didn’t know what was that. What technique did the chef use to make such a thing. The ingredients were contemplating.

“Woah. This is super delicious!” Baekhyun moaned.

Kyungsoo snapped out, he kinda forget that he’s there with Baekhyun. The Baekhyun who’s now raising the bowl and slurping the soup noisily. Kyungsoo’s eyes bulged out, “Baek! Your manners suck! Be more quiet please!”

“Ack! Damn sorry! I get carried away!” Baekhyun shocked too and now scratching his styled hair. “Sorry, I guess I’m just not used to places like this. It was too good, so I unconsciously let out my true nature, hahaha.”

“You’re true nature?”

“Yeah, I’m actually a werewolf,” Baekhyun’s winked.

“You meant a puppy?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

“That’s an insult! But this is really… it’s really not just flattery. It’s amazing,” Baekhyun smiled widely that made Kyungsoo blushed. “What?”

“Nothing, I just remembered something my grandpa said.”

“Your grandpa? Oh the one you said opened a small restaurant?”

“Yeah, he said that food has the power to touch another person’s heart. He often said that to me while accompany me in the kitchen after the restaurant close. And when I see you, I remember.”

“Me? Why?”

“It was so good that you forgot I was here and even lifted the plate naturally.”

“Uhm wait! That’s because uhm what let’s say even though I’m watching myself, my manners weren’t great to begin with.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo smiled.

“How mean~”

So this was the kind of food Kyungsoo wanted to created, to touched Baekhyun’s heart.


	5. Why So Sad

Kyungsoo loved Baekhyun.

No, not that.

Kyungsoo loved Baekhyun so much.

It’s not Baekhyun ‘Baekhyun’.

Kyungsoo loved to make Baekhyun happy with his cooks.

That’s right. Kyungsoo liked to think like his grandpa, old fashioned young man but with face like him it just made him cuter. Old fashioned in thinking too, wait it’s not old fashioned but just in denial Kyungsoo. Why love be called old fashioned thinking, well long long time ago love was a sacred thing, not easily be thrown here or there wherever human meet another human or things. That make them a family. Hm was that why the heart a love symbol, it’s like two curves that met each other in the middle, two people who fall in love.

But yeah obviously Kyungsoo liked Baekhyun.

After he visited the cooking contest judge’s restaurant with Baekhyun, did research, and a date of course, sly Kyungsoo, he’d been trying again and again to make a dish like that for the contest.

And because he came to the restaurant with Baekhyun, of course the one who will judge his cooks is Baekhyun, aside he really loved the thought how Baekhyun see his plum booties (yeah he’s so proud with his precious booty thanks to years mounted a bike for daily basis) while waiting in dine table, obviously because he loved Baekhyun company but booty call could be a plus too.

Kyungsoo set the dish to the table and waited nervously.

“Hm… it’s good as always. Of course Chef Do is the master,” Baekhyun gulped all the broth in like only a minute. With that slurping noise that make Kyungsoo turned on, because hey he’s a dedicated chef who liking his food got appreciated. But that’s not the point for this session.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, and he gave weak smile after that, “I mean did that taste like in the Chef Choi Hyunseok’s restaurant stew?” he really really hope it would.

“I mean if this is good why it should be tasted like other people cooks, not yours,” Baekhyun tried to roll his eyes ala Kyungsoo but failed.

“This is for the competition, and Chef Choi will be the judge, of course I should make it like what he likes,” Kyungsoo said it again like ten times already since they visited the restaurant. Baekhyun mimicked him when he said that, and earned a smacked on the head by Kyungsoo infamous spatula although Kyungsoo is no Spongebob.

“Okay… okay… chef, no need to become angry bird. Hm let’s see, I think it tasted a bit different. But yeah still taste good.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah it’s good.”

“Is it really not tasted like Chef Choi’s?”

“Yeah something is kinda missed maybe?”

“Is that so?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Not really, but you always being honest with my cook so I’ll let it pass,” Kyungsoo shrugged and going to face the stove. To hid his sad disappointed face, not toward Baekhyun but to himself.

While Baekhyun whined loudly, talking how Kyungsoo being mean to him although he deserved it after again last night trashing the living room because hey he really missed his cockroach friends.

But Kyungsoo couldn’t hear it. Kyungsoo had been tried. Tried. And kept trying. Were those ten times? Twenties? He lost count already but he couldn’t get it still the right recipe.

Kyungsoo felt himself wasting too much time with the recipe he never got right these days as he poured the remains stew in the sink. He’s nothing like himself anymore. He felt so hopeless, how could he think himself become a great chef if he can’t even cook perfectly.

While again Baekhyun whine loudly because Kyungsoo just throw his remains fave broth in the sink without asking him if he want to eat it more.

Kyungsoo still heard nothing.

Kyungsoo start a new one. And again. And again.

It’s the n-times that day Kyungsoo stood in front of the stove, stirring the stew when Baekhyun burst to the kitchen. Baekhyun just came from shooting site. With his own busy schedule Baekhyun still took time to coming home every here and then to checking on Kyungsoo. Chanyeol and Jongdae sometimes join them too for free food.

“Kyungsoo? Hey… Soo? Look what I just bought on the way home,” Baekhyun put the plastic bag on the table.

“Hey Soo?” Baekhyun sounded so worry now with the no snarky answer from Kyungsoo.

“I bought ice cream on the way home, let’s eat together yeah?” Baekhyun patted Kyungsoo’s shoulder which flinch in the contact. “Soo?”

“Kyungsoo love?” Baekhyun cupped Kyungsoo’s cheeks with his both hands. “Ice cream? Your fave,” Baekhyun knew how to melt the ice prince like melting ice cream. Who don’t like ice cream anyway. He dragged Kyungsoo to sit with him and set two cups ice cream there to Kyungsoo and him. He then brought another two cups in the fridge because he loved all his friend although he loved Kyungsoo a bit much.

While Kyungsoo kept stunned like after 2 minutes on silent mode, Baekhyun to broke the ice around them, “Soo, may I ask?”

Kyungsoo only gave him a blank expression, well at least now Kyungsoo eyes on Baekhyun’s, he caught it as a yes.

“When did you decide to become a chef?” Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo his best smile.

But then it twitched because again the lacked of response.

“What’s so random, are we in stage to know each other that deep?” Kyungsoo shrugged and begin to scope the ice cream. It’s mint chocolate chip the flavor that make Baekhyun ranted about how someone can enjoy eating toothpaste. Baekhyun favorite flavor was indeed as flawless as him, it’s apple mint that made Kyungsoo snorted because it’s just another flavor of toothpaste.

Baekhyun felt like many arrows just got into his body with Kyungsoo answer.

Love arrows.

“I thought we are friend,” Baekhyun whined. “I mean I decided to be a model and actor during highschool, because you know my beautiful face and talent will be a waste if not being used. As simple as that you know. How about you?”

“I think it’s around my first year in middle school?”

“What happen that time?” Baekhyun’s ice cream already done so he stole some of Kyungsoo’s toothpaste flavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone stay healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I start write this... maybe when Baekhyun was 25yo judging from the fic  
> Hope it's not too outdated with a bit change here and there lol  
> For the account... happen when I joined fic fest, but drop out all of them, I'm really sorry to all those mods ;A;
> 
> I'm JonnyEvans in aff, in there it's already chapter 5 but I forget most of the content so I edit it a bit here and there  
> Kinda planning to complete it this time lol
> 
> I'm Tiramisu as anonymous user here   
> And something with kyungsoo username in wattpad


End file.
